


Not My Kind of Holiday

by Lecavayay



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life, Tampa Bay Lightning, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/pseuds/Lecavayay
Summary: Alex watches Steven unscrew their porch light and replace it with one that’s purple. He watches him flick it on and off and on again just to walk down to the sidewalk to make sure it’s bright enough to be seen. He watches him hang up the giant stuffed spider and fight with the fake webbing. He watches him sweep the little bit of dirt and all of two autumn leaves from the porch before straightening the Halloween themed welcome mat they got from Target.
“It’s cute that you’re trying so hard,” he says from the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueorangecrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!!

“Why do we have to have costumes if we’re just staying home and giving away candy?”

Steven’s already halfway down the rack, skimming the options. “Kids like costumes. It’ll be fun.”

“We could just wear our jerseys and give away signed pucks. Kids would also like signed pucks.”

“You want us to be known as the guys who don’t give out candy? This is our first Halloween in the neighborhood! We’ve gotta set a standard, Alex.”

Alex does not roll his eyes.

“What about this?” Steven holds out a cheap-looking batman costume. “And you could be…”

“No.” He rejects the Robin costume before it’s even in sight.

“You’re a party pooper.”

“Halloween is not my holiday, man.” He dutifully follows Steven down another row of costumes, dragging his fingers along the hangers.

“It was Gary, wasn’t it? He ruined you with that haunted house.”

“Didn’t like it then. Don’t like it now.”

“How did we ever start dating? I can’t believe this.”

Alex laughs. “It’s a little late for dealbreakers. You’re stuck with me.”

“There’s always divorce,” Steven deadpans.

“You think you’re funny. I’m never giving this ring back, babe.” He flourishes the white gold band in front of Steven’s face.

“I’m suffering. You’re causing me distress. Will you please pick a costume?” Steven whines.

Alex sighs and does what he’s told.

//

Alex watches Steven unscrew their porch light and replace it with one that’s purple. He watches him flick it on and off and on again just to walk down to the sidewalk to make sure it’s bright enough to be seen. He watches him hang up the giant stuffed spider and fight with the fake webbing. He watches him sweep the little bit of dirt and all of two autumn leaves from the porch before straightening the Halloween themed welcome mat they got from Target.

“It’s cute that you’re trying so hard,” he says from the couch.

Steven flops down next to him and curls into his side. “I just want it to be good. I want everyone to like us.”

“We’re not going to get a grade for how well we hand out candy.”

“That is where you’re wrong.” He pokes Alex in the chest just to make his point. “There will definitely be grades.”

Alex kisses him on the forehead. “Signed pucks would probably get us bonus points.”

He feels Steven sigh heavily. “Honestly, you’re probably right.”

“C’mon then, we’ve still got a slab of ‘em in the garage. You get the sharpies.”

Steven groans when Alex moves to get up, clinging tightly to his waist. “In a minute,” he mumbles.

He smiles, indulging in Steven’s sudden clinginess. “Y’know, Halloweentown’s on. I can make some of that pumpkin spiced stuff you like and we can just sit and not do anything until we have to get ready.”

Steven actually looks like he’s going to debate it. “Will you put some of that whipped cream on top?”

“Yeah, babe,” he says. “Whatever you want.”

//

“The paper said they were starting at six, right?” Steven asks, halfway between naked and Batman.

“I didn’t read the paper,” Alex shouts back, trying to get his giant thigh into the spandex of his Superman costume (because if Steven gets to be a superhero, so does he). Why is this thing so small?

“You are of no hel—oh.” Steven tilts his head in a way Alex knows to be admiring as he leans against the bathroom doorframe. “That looks good.”

“You’re gonna have to cut me out of it at the end of the night,” he says, finally getting the fake muscles up and over his shoulders.

“That can be arranged.”

He knows that tone of voice, too. “Can you help me get this curl to stay without popping an inappropriate boner?”

Steven laughs. “Yeah, c’mere.”

 

Just before six, Alex dumps the frankly obscene amount of candy they bought into the giant orange bowl they _also_ “had to buy” while Steven signs the last of their pucks and sets them by the front door.

“Ready?”

Alex deposits the bowl next to the pucks. “Ready.”

 

The first kids don’t ring the doorbell until after 6:15, which Steven attributes to the fact that they live at the very end of the cul-de-sac, and are all very excited about the handful of candy and a puck.

“I can’t believe kids still go as ninja turtles,” Steven says. “ _I_ went as a ninja turtle when I was their age.”

“Aww, which one were you?”

“Leonardo, duh. Natural born leader here.”

“Pfft, Michelangelo all the way.”

“That does not surprise me at all,” Steven snarks.

It’s a steady stream of kids after that – little princes and princesses, ninjas and fairies, ghosts and pumpkins. Steven almost melts when an infant shows up in his mother’s arms dressed as Squirtle. There’s a set of Mario Brothers and a couple pirates and a tiny Wonder Woman who lassos Alex’s wrist with glee.

A few older kids come by later on – a Ghostbuster and Harry Potter – and then Alex notices some of the houses turning off their porch lights.

“I think we’re about done,” he says after loading up a group of teenagers dressed as the characters from Grease.

“Awesome, we’re almost out of pucks anyway. But I think that went really well.” Steven pops the top off a beer and hands another to Alex.

“We’re getting an A-plus for sure.”

Steven kisses him, quick and easy, before heading for the living room. “You wanna watch the Conjuring?”

“Ha! Absolutely not. Are you nuts?”

“I’m kidding,” he says, settling on the couch. “I know you’re a wimp.”

“We’re watching Hocus Pocus and possibly Kalabar’s Revenge and going to bed.”

“Okay you big baby.”

“You also promised to cut me out of this thing,” he says, indicating his skintight costume. “I was really looking forward to that.”

“Mmm, I dunno. I think we should save it.” Steven drags his fingers up Alex’s thigh. “It’s a good look for you.”

“You just like the way it makes my ass look.”

“I sure do.”

He settles onto Steven’s lap and tilts his chin up for a real, proper kiss with tongue and a little bit of bite. “We’re not keeping it.”

“Party pooper.”

The doorbell rudely interrupts their next kiss and Alex narrows his eyes at the front door. “I turned the porch light off.”

Steven shoos him off his lap and grabs his mask. “Probably some older kids or something. It’s okay. We’ve got enough candy.”

That’s not the point, the thinks, twisting his finger through the curl on his forehead, but he follows Steven anyway.

It’s definitely older kids – a really built Frankenstein and – “Seriously?”

“Trick or Treat!” Jo shouts, holding out a pillowcase.

Alex flips up Frankenstein’s mask to reveal a smiling Nate. “Kids over fifteen don’t get candy.”

“But we heard you were giving out signed pucks! We had to come.”

“I know when you’re mocking me,” Steven says.

“I’m always mocking you,” Jo replies sweetly.

“You look ridiculous.”

Jo flutters his eyelashes and wiggles his giant Bride of Frankenstein wig in Alex’s face. “I’m beautiful.”

“Is that what Nate tells you?”

“Every single day,” Nate gushes, taking Jo’s hand.

“You’re not allowed to be gross on my porch,” Alex informs.

“Okay fine. But we brought beer and the original Texas Chainsaw Massacre, so let us in.”

Steven allows it and Alex silently begs him to confiscate that DVD as soon as humanly possible. “I got you, babe. We’ll watch Hocus Pocus.”

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“Mhmm,” he agrees, wrapping his arms around Alex’s hips. “And later I’ll get you out of all this spandex and give you another couple reasons.”

“Ooh, a couple? Maybe I like Halloween after all.”

“You’re not allowed to be gross if we’re not!” Jo yells from the living room.

“We should’ve just given them a puck and sent them away.”

“Be nice,” Steven says, grabbing the bowl of leftover candy and heading for the couch.

Alex slaps him on the ass. “I’m always nice.”

“Debatable,” Nate chimes in, Jo already snuggled up to his side. 

"I can kick you out at any time," Alex says. 

Jo sticks out his leg to try and trip Steven as he heads for the DVD player. "What're you doing?"

"We're not watching this."

"Ha! You owe me five bucks," Nate crows. "I told you he wouldn't watch it."

"I am not ashamed of my strong dislike for scary movies," Alex says, propping his feet on the table. "You guys are the crazy ones for willingly watching that shit."

"Party pooper," they all chorus. 

So be it.


End file.
